Elizabeth (E2)
|-|Rewrite= Elizabeth is a recurring character in the first season of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. She is portrayed by cast member Emma Bell and debuts in "Forsaken". She is a resident of the Campgrounds and is the girlfriend of Trace Oxford. Elizabeth is also one of the group's supply runners. Personality Elizabeth is a rather bold young woman, being sweet around those she cares about, but overall very spicy and upfront. She is confident in herself and does her best to reassure others not to worry about her, most often her boyfriend Trace. Due to being a supply runner, she often goes out on her own, making her reckless at times. Inspiration "Elizabeth was inspired by Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson from the "Soul Eater" series. She's one of the most under-developed characters from the original novel and manuscript for AAF." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Elizabeth has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Season 1 *"Forsaken" Trivia *Elizabeth is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. |-|Original= Elizabeth is a character in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. She is the girlfriend of Trace Oxford and one of the group's supply runners. Personality Elizabeth is a rather bold young woman, being sweet around those she cares about, but overall very spicy and upfront. She is confident in herself and does her best to reassure others not to worry about her, most often her boyfriend Trace. Due to being a supply runner, she often goes out on her own, making her reckless at times. Inspiration "God fucking dammit, another anime inspired character. Ah well, let's get this shit over with. Elizabeth was inspired by Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson from the "Soul Eater" series. In the original novel, she made it all the way to the end. She was a pivotal character. But she was also reckless, and very unlikable. When the manuscript for AAF was developed, she retained this personality but died in Issue 7. Since then, I've updated her personality to make her more original, but I liked her death too much and thought it was a true surprise and a good character development moment for Trace. So, tis a sad existence for her. She was killed off, and even today, I just can't bring myself to like her character anymore." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Elizabeth has killed: *Gareth *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused, Alive) Elizabeth kisses Trace goodbye before she goes out on a supply run. Whilst out there, she is caught off guard by walkers and is bitten on the neck without realizing it, and as a result, she soon dies in the city from the infection and reanimates. *Trace Oxford (Zombified, Out of Mercy) After Trace and Jake go out to Atlanta in the evening to find Elizabeth, Trace finds his girlfriend stumbling around among the undead. Distraught, he puts her down with a bullet to the head, and her death is the catalyst for the group leaving the CDC. Appearances Trivia *Elizabeth is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. *Elizabeth is the first character to die in Season 2. *Elizabeth is the only character introduced in Season 1, who appears in later seasons, that did not become a main character prior to death. **She is also the only member of the original group to not be a main character at any point. *Elizabeth's death scene is directly adapted from Issue 7 of the original Alone And Forsaken manuscript. *The creator confirms Elizabeth is his least favorite character he has ever created. Category:Survivors Category:Minor Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 1 Characters (E2) Category:Season 2 Characters (E2) Category:Campground Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two